Uncontrollable
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: He wants to gain control from the Tuffle parasite. He wants his body back so he could feel normal again. He has to find a way. Based off the scene where Baby Vegeta is an Ape


Uncontrollable

**EVIL GT. While watching Baby vs. SS4 Goku, I got this crazy idea. Then when I started writing it and listening to Jam and Spoon's Set me Free it only added on. I hope you like it.**

Something felt wrong to the Prince of Saiyans. It was like he was just sitting in the dark with nothing but a shell around him. He couldn't do anything; he couldn't control his body like he wanted to. His father would be ashamed of him for being this weak and letting a Tuffle control him like this. He felt pathetic because of it.

Looking up from his knees like a small child that was scared of the dark, he stared at the ebony nothingness that was surrounding him. There was no Bulma to comfort him like she was always there when he was needing a cheer up of some sort. Even if most of the words she would say were get stronger then Kakarot. That would get his drive going.

Glancing around for some hope that hasn't come yet, Vegeta found nothing but an abyss. Getting up and trying to push himself to find away to get his body back, he started walking through the darkness. The shorter Saiyan found doors that were either locked because of memories that were so harsh he didn't want to remember or led to nothing but empty rooms.

Taking a breath, he opened another door to find the memories that he cherished, something that made him feel human. Something that made him want to protect his new home. Closing it with a smile, he continued on down the hall to find more empty rooms.

"Kakarot, help me." He pleaded, something he wanted to do when he was somewhat under Babidi's control. Sure he wanted that power but that was his hate talking not his true self.

Opening another door, all the music he came to love thanks to his children or wife rushed at him. Only one song stood out then the rest, _Set Me Free_ by Jam and Spoon echoed back at him, making him shut the door and run through the hall, jerking the doors open.

Pain flared through his body, almost from a ghost inflicting it. Looking around, The Prince found nothing to cause it. Another pain flared through his stomach.

"Baby if your doing something to my body, I'll kill you when I get my body back!" Vegeta shouted then ran to open the other doors.

He found a place where he belonged again. Earth was his home. The Saiyan made a family and settled down unlike his father. Looking into more rooms, nothing but emptiness greeted him as pain came from the unknown.

Stopping to catch his breath, Vegeta looked around for any hope.

"Kakarot, hurry up. I want my body back. I want to hug my children and wife. I want to be with them again." Vegeta said as something rushed into his eyes, causing them to hurt a little. "I-I want to be . . . to be able to see the sun again. I want to-t-to spar with you again. Just save me!"

Reaching up, his calloused finger took in wetness as another drop fell down his cheek. Looking at his wet finger, he couldn't believe he was actually crying. He was a proud noble and he wasn't going to give that up because he was crying. The Saiyan was just showing emotion that he never thought he had.

Something rushed pass him, almost like it was scared. Closing his eyes, he opened them again to see the bright sunlight. Wincing, he let his eyes adjust and see Kakarot's face. He was back, his wishes, his prays were answered.

_Thank you Kakarot. I owe you big time but why is my tail bone so fucking sore?._ Vegeta thought as he tried to get up, wincing as he did.

**I hope I got Vegeta down with this. I'm sure he was desperate when Baby was controlling his body. I would be if I was him. I tried to keep down the use of 'he' so I wouldn't have someone complaining about it. If you can't tell from all my oneshots, Vegeta is my most favorite character now. I used to hate him when I was little and watching DBZ for all the shit that he did. Now I love him probably because he's so emoish and think he's all better then everyone else. Most of all, his arguments with Bulma are priceless.**

**Vegeta: You are a weird woman.**

**Neko: I take that as a compliment Vegeta. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
